A pesar de todo
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los Vulturis tienen a Reneesme? ¿Qué pasaría si mueren muchos por evitarlo? Reto crepusculo 2011, semi AU... Reencarnación y amor...
1. Donde todo inició

**Reto Crepusculo 2011 ;) **

**Espero les guste...**

* * *

><p><strong>A pesar de todo<strong>

**Capitulo 1  
>Donde todo inició<strong>

La perfección era la única palabra que podía caber en su cabeza, no se podía permitir errores, no después de diez años encerrada en ese lugar. Lo único bueno que había sucedido en todo ese tiempo, aparte de estar viva y no haber sido obligada a tomar sangre, era el tener a sus hermanas y hermanos. Después de la masacre en Forks hace diez años, no había vuelto a saber de sus padres y de ningún miembro de su familia.

Los recuerdos de ese día eran muy vividos, todos estaban allí tratando de protegerla, todos estaban arriesgando sus vidas por ella. Aro había solicitado una pequeña reunión con ella, la causante de todo eso, él tenía que salir de dudas y saber si era un peligro para ellos. Ella no se rehusó, sin embargo, tuvo mucho miedo, aun le temía. El viejo vampiro, tomó una de sus manos y exclamó con emoción varias palabras, ella pidió por sus padres y él le había prometido que nada les iba a suceder, que ingenua fue.

Su madre les había encomendado su vida a su protector, su mejor amigo y hermano, Jacob. Pero con el pasar de los minutos se dieron cuenta que era demasiado tarde para eso. El primero en morir fue Emmett, su tío; luego fue Rosalie, su tía y por último su abuela Esme. Los detalles eran tan vividos que le dolía recordar, pero lo hacía como penitencia.

"Emmett gruñía ante el peligro, todos podían escuchar la conversación de Bella con Jacob y de cómo Reneesme se entristecía por ello. Edward respondía todas las preguntas e indicaciones que él decía en su mente, nadie estaba preparado para eso, pero mientras más lejos se encuentre la niña mejor. Entonces, todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Emmett percibió el movimiento que, sus enemigos, estaban a punto de dar; se adelantó e intentó evitar a toda costa sus planes, pero nada de eso funciono porque la mayoría de la guardia Vulturi se encontraba allí, estaban desarmados ante una potencia.

Rosalie gritó encolerizada y dolida por la muerte de su esposo, Carlisle intentó detenerla porque sabía que algo malo saldría de todo eso y así fue. La rubia fue la segunda en caer, fue despedazada e incinerada casi de inmediato. A estas alturas, ya nadie parecía capaz de controlarse, Bella y Edward siseaban y gruñían amenazadoramente. Alice y Jasper ya no trataban de controlar los sentimientos de nadie, el dolor era mayor y ese poder no iba a funcionar. Esme lloraba, sin lágrimas, a causa de la pérdida; cada uno de ellos era como sus hijos.

Nadie fue capaz de notar como uno de los vampiros se acercaba a Carlisle, nadie excepto Esme. Ella trató de evitar a toda costa que su marido fuera atacado, pero en el intento, ella se vio afectada por el mismo.

Los gritos de Carlisle se escucharon por todo el lugar, le habían quitado su alma gemela y a dos de sus hijos. Las palabras dejaron de existir y todo sentimiento de odio fue saliendo desde su interior. Ya no existían hermanos y tampoco amigos, él solo quería matarlos.

-Ya basta… -la dulce voz de Renesmee se escuchó por todo el lugar. -¿Si me voy con ustedes, los dejaran en paz?

Aro guardo silencio por un momento, observaba asombrado como los padres de esa pequeña se rehusaban a su decisión, que para él, era la más sabía de la noche.

-Si vienes conmigo, ellos vivirán –acordó con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

Cuando su mano tocó la suya, la niña se estremeció y dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran por su rostro. Se giró y vio a sus padres llorando sin lagrimas y a su abuelo sin vida en su interior, aun estaba afectado por la muerte de Esme. Por último, miro a los ojos de ese lobo que fue como su hermano y suspiró antes de desaparecer en el oscuro y espeso bosque."

-Deja de recordar eso, Ness, me entristece –dijo una de sus hermanas, su nombre era Dominique.

Ella era la más joven del grupo, la última de las mestizas en haber sido traídas a ese lugar. Dominique tenía el poder de leer la mente y percibir un poco del futuro, específicamente el suyo. Ella era muy hermosa, su cabello rubio caía hermosamente sobre sus hombros y su piel blanca como la leche era un atractivo único en ella. Sin embargo, lo más impresionante, eran sus ojos color avellana, resaltaban lo mejor de ella.

-Deja tú de leer mi mente –respondió Ness con sorna, haciendo reír a más de uno.

Y allí estaban, encerrados en su pequeña caja de cristal, donde eran tratados como reyes y prisioneros al mismo tiempo. Ella se giró para observar a sus hermanos y hermanas, la mayoría estaba conforme con su vida porque era lo único que conocían. Aprendieron a hablar y a defenderse, todo gracias a ella.

Dominique estaba sentada junto a Val, ella fue la primera compañía que tuvo desde su llegada a este lugar. Val tiene nueve años, pero su desarrollo es de una chica de 19 años y mentalmente tiene más edad. Su cabellera negra como la noche y sus ojos azules como el océano, era la mezcla perfecta con su piel bronceada.

Sentados en el sillón estaban Carl y Jessy abrazados. Ambos se conocieron en ese lugar, crecieron juntos y se enamoraron. Por otro lado, en una de las esquinas de la habitación se encontraba Yuly y Esme, ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo a ese lugar. Yuly tenía la piel olivácea y sus ojos verdes, su cabello caía hermosamente hasta sus caderas y de forma ondulada. En cambio, Esme tenía su cabello castaño y largo que caía en pequeñas ondas hasta su cintura, y sus ojos color chocolate reflejaban tanto amor que tal vez nunca sería capaz de expresar con su pareja.

Probablemente morirían allí encerrados, ninguno de ellos sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos años podía vivir un mestizo.

-Espero no sea por mucho, no creo soportar tanto encerrada aquí –dijo Dominique mientras hacia un mohín.

-¿Qué te he dicho de leer mis pensamientos? –replicó Ness irritada. –Mi padre lo hacía y no me gustaba.

-Es algo que no puedo evitar, crees que me gusta vivir escuchando sus pensamientos –dijo señalando a Carl y a Jessy, los aludidos se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada.

-¿Crees que nos tengan aquí encerrados para siempre? –preguntó Esme caminando hacia ella.

-No lo sé –susurró Ness dibujando una sonrisa.

Cuando ella había llegado a ese lugar, no pudo evitar sentir cierta afinidad. Su mirada le recordaba tanto a su abuela que decidió ponerle ese nombre en su honor. Cada uno de ellos tiene un nombre gracias a ella. Todos se giraron ante el sonido de las puertas que los separaban de su libertad, escucharon los pasos de Jane mientras se acercaba, ¿Qué necesitaba de ellos ahora?

La puerta se abrió lentamente, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a mirarla.

-Saludos… -se limitó a decir Jane al entrar. –Les traigo noticias buenas y otra un tanto atemorizante. Créanme cuando les digo que Aro no suele hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Creo que ninguno puede entender lo que estás diciendo –susurró Ness, ella era la única capaz de enfrentarla.

-Tan entrometida como su madre –respondió con sorna. –Pero estas en lo cierto esta vez, debo ser más clara.

La tensión era tan grande que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Tienen treinta minutos para salir de Volterra –Ness abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Ya solo son un estorbo y no los queremos aquí, pero tengan cuidado, tal vez un día necesitemos de uno de ustedes y los buscaremos por todo el mundo si eso es necesario. –Jane se giró sobre sus talones con gracia y se detuvo antes de salir-. Ya lo saben, treinta minutos.

Ninguno se movió o respiro en un rango de cinco minutos, la primera en reaccionar fue Dominique.

-Oh por Dios, debemos irnos… -la rubia corrió hacia un pequeño escritorio que tenían allí. Buscó como loca entre los cajones y gritó emocionada al encontrar lo que buscaba. –Los tengo… Ness, debemos irnos, tú conoces más del exterior que nosotros –chilló Dominique asustada, pero emocionada al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos poco tiempo, tomen lo que puedan y salgamos de aquí… -susurró mientras hacia una llamada.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban corriendo sobre los techos de las casas y edificios, no podían ser vistos. Ninguno de ellos sabía hacia donde se dirigían excepto Ness, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, todos quedaron sorprendidos. Para ella, no era la primera vez que viajaba. Confirmaron sus identificaciones y subieron al avión sin problemas, estaba a punto de salir.

-Oh Dios, allí esta Jane –susurró Val asustada.

-Ya nada puede hacer, ella no sabe que avión hemos tomado –dijo Yuly con temblor en su voz.

-Tampoco puede escucharnos –secundo Carl.

Sin embargo, Ness observaba con recelo. Los Vulturis tenían sus propias cartas bajo la manga, ellos podrían conseguirlos de cualquier forma. Después de tanta espera el avión despegó, ellos iniciarían una nueva vida y ellas los ayudaría, pero primero debía conseguirlos y saber que estaban bien.

En todas las horas que duro ese viaje, casi 24 horas, ella no pudo conciliar sueño. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que convivió con personas y sobre todo, con ellos, su familia. ¿La recordarían? Eso esperaba porque no sería capaz de soportar tanto.

**Renesmee**  
>Sentí la leve presión cuando el avión comenzó a descender, era tan extraño encontrarme aquí, después de tanto tiempo. Escuché los leves suspiros de incomodidad por parte de mis hermanos y sonreí, sabía que eso podía ser incomodo y la posición que tomaron para dormir lo empeoraba. Al aterrizar, todos estaban nerviosos, no sabían qué hacer o cómo comportarse.<p>

-Solo me seguirán, atravesaremos un espeso bosque, que solamente yo conozco. Puede ser que nos encontremos rodeados por una manada de lobos, sin embargo, no pueden matarnos… no lo permitiré –mis palabras sorprendieron a mis hermanos, podía sentir el martilleo de sus corazones en mis oídos y sonreí, estaban asustados.

Al principio, ninguno de ellos sabía cómo actuar, pero trataron de seguir mis pasos e imitar mis movimientos. Estaba más que segura de una cosa, si los olores lograban hacerme perder la cabeza, para ellos debía ser más difícil. Caminamos por las oscuras calles de Seattle, buscaba el puerto, por agua sería más fácil llegar al bosque.

-Pretendes que nademos cuando no sabemos –no era una pregunta, pero Dominique expresó su punto. Ninguno de ellos sabía nadar.

-No es difícil, está en nuestra naturaleza hacerlo… -susurré cuando llegamos al puerto.

-Nosotros necesitamos respirar –dijo Carl horrorizado.

-Creo que ninguno de nosotros nos sumergiremos por completo, ¿cierto? –preguntó Esme con nerviosismo.

-Estás en lo correcto. Solo nadaremos hasta aquel punto, allí inicia el bosque de Forks, tierra de los Quileutes y donde mi familia se encuentra… -dije de forma automática, no quería hacerme ilusiones. –Quiero que mantengas tu escudo sobre nosotros, Yuly, debemos estar prevenidos. Podemos conseguirnos con otros vampiros y no queremos que descubran nuestra identidad.

-¿Debemos llevar estas capas, o podemos deshacernos de ella? –preguntó Jessy con una mueca de asco, nunca fueron de su agrado.

-Tampoco debemos demostrar que no somos vampiros, las capas son sinónimo de realeza Vulturi. Esto… -dije señalando las capas negras-, es nuestra arma secreta.

Sin decir otra palabra, me sumergí en la helada agua y esperé que ellos me siguieran. Al principio titubearon, pero tiempo después, lograron controlar sus miedos y descubrieron que no era tan difícil. Nadamos por dos horas aproximadamente, ninguno de nosotros sería capaz de igualar la velocidad de un vampiro, todos nuestros dones y fuerzas estaban por la mitad.

Cuando tocamos tierra, nuestras respiraciones jadeantes demostraban nuestra debilidad y lado humano.

-Necesitamos descansar… me siento débil –susurró Yuly jadeante.

-Necesitamos alimentarnos, un poco de sangre no nos caería mal –todos se tensaron al escuchar mis palabras. Ninguno de ellos había probado la sangre. –No lastimaremos a ningún humano para esto, solo necesitamos animales, síganme, hay un par de osos por allí.

Corrí hacia el norte seguida de mis hermanos, ellos nunca habían casado y yo solo recordaba algo de lo que Jacob me había enseñado. Atacamos y nos alimentamos un poco, no era mucho, pero podíamos recuperar fuerzas de la misma.

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo… ¿Val? –Ella me observó y asintió, era necesario que nuestras identidades quedaran en secreto. –Dominique, cualquier dialogo que se presente, tú podrás tomarlo.

-Está bien… -susurró asustada.

Nos adentramos en la espesura del bosque, los olores a tierra humedad y a vegetación me transportaron a un pasado en donde fui feliz. De pronto, lo sentí y antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, ellos aparecieron. El primero en atacar fue un hermoso lobo color arena, Carl salió disparado contra un árbol y Jessy gritó.

-Alto, no nos ataquen, no queremos hacerles daño –gritó Dominique acercándose a Carl. –Esme, necesitamos ayuda aquí… -vi como se tensaba y se levantaba. –No somos unos malditos chupa sangres…

-Cálmate, no caigas en sus provocaciones –gritó Esme mientras curaba a Carl.

Me tensé al escuchar más pasos, esto no estaba saliendo como esperaba. Los gruñidos de los lobos y los pasos de… ¿vampiros? No puede ser, el tratado se había roto.

-No puedo leer sus mentes, tienen una especie de campo de fuerza –dijo uno de ellos, su voz fue como un bálsamo para mi alma, estaba vivo, mi padre estaba vivo.

-Tampoco puedo sentir temor o ira, ellos son diferentes –cuando escuché la voz de mi tío Jasper quise gritar, pero aun no me atrevía a verlos.

-¿Qué buscan en Forks? –La voz de Bella retumbó por los árboles. Lentamente dejé que mis rodillas tocaran el suelo y las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas. Estaban vivos, habían cumplido su promesa.

Dominique se acercó a mí y me preguntó si estaba bien, yo solo pude asentir.

-Yuly, puedes descansar… -pude sentir la tensión en el otro extremo del bosque, donde estaban mis padres y la manada, unidos.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era jadeante, normal cuando se ha usado toda su energía en un poder que aun no controlas.

-Gracias… -susurró con cansancio mientras Dominique se acercaba.

-¿Ustedes…? -preguntó Bella sorprendida

-Son humanas –escuché a Alice sorprendida.

-En realidad somos mestizas, mitad humanos mitad vampiros –corrigió Dominique con sorna.

De pronto, todos se tensaron al ver el avance de un gran lobo. Lloriqueaba y gemía suavemente al acercarse a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y una sonrisa nació en mis labios.

-¿Te conoce? –preguntó Dominique sorprendida.

Extendí mi mano sin temor, solo dos metros nos separaba y al parecer, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacerlo. Después de segundos, minutos u horas, no lo sé, me atreví a tocarlo. Pude ver como su pelaje se erizaba y sus pupilas se dilataban, la reacción de mi cuerpo no fue muy distinta.

-¿Nessie? –susurró mi madre acercándose lentamente.

Mis manos viajaron hacia el broche de mi capa para luego dejarlo caer, entonces allí fui capaz de mirarlos, al fin pude enfrentar la realidad, esa felicidad agridulce de ver a mi familia con vida, al menos gran parte de ella. Mi mamá se quedó allí en su lugar, llorando de felicidad, pero no se atrevía a acercarse.

Acaricie la cabeza de mi lobo, mi mejor amigo y avancé hacia donde estaba ella. Ya no se veía tan alta como antes, pero seguía igual de hermosa como en mis recuerdos.

-Mamá… -susurré con una sonrisa en mis labios antes que todo se volviera oscuro

undefined


	2. Memorias

Capitulo 2

Memorias

Ya en casa de los Cullen, se podía detectar cierta tensión en el lugar. Aunque estaban felices por ver a Renesmee de nuevo, no sabían sus intenciones, después de todo, ella convivió con los Vulturis.

En el bosque, cuando Bella intentó abrazar a su hija, ella perdió el conocimiento por completo. Después de semejante viaje y tantas emociones encontradas, era de esperarse. Los Cullen les mostraron su hogar sin bajar la guardia y los lobos esperaron afuera por órdenes, dejaban en claro que no dejarían de vigilarlos.

-Así que… -Alice intentó romper el silencio que había en el lugar. -¿Ustedes como se conocen?

-La verdad, no lo sabemos –dijo una de ellas, su nombre era Yuly.

-Todos crecimos en esa cárcel, aprendimos a hablar gracias a Ness y de cierto modo, le debemos todo –dijo una de las rubias, a pesar de no ser vampiresas, tenían un porte sorprendente.

-¿Por qué no podíamos olerlos o leer sus mentes? –preguntó Alice interesada.

-Esa es una de mis cualidades secretas, ni siquiera ese monstruito sabía que lo poseía –respondió Yuly encogiéndose de hombros.

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio hasta que una de las chicas comenzó a revolverse en su asiento.

-¿Qué sucede, Em? –preguntó la morena, su nombre era Val.

-No lo sé, ese olor… -gruñó y golpeó su frente fuertemente con sus piernas.

Pronto detectaron el suave aroma de la sangre. La rubia se levantó y corrió hasta uno de los espejos para observar su herida.

-Maldición, debo controlarme –susurró mientras observaba como se curaba.

Alice y Jasper quedaron sorprendidos, nunca habían visto un poder de regeneración igual a ese. La escucharon soltar todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, intentaba calmarse.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Alice aun sorprendida.

-Ness me nombró como a su abuela, Esme… ella vio en mi algo que la recordaba y estoy feliz de hacerle honor –respondió con una sonrisa cálida. –Estoy segura que si Aro descubriera la mitad de nuestras cualidades, jamás nos hubiera dejado marchar.

Las palabras de la rubia conmocionaron a todos, especialmente a los Cullen. Era cierto, Edward lo podía ver mejor que nadie. En cada uno había un recuerdo de esos días, los días en que vieron morir a su madre y luego fueron raptados por Jane. Sin embargo, había una de ellas que era diferente, su precedencia no era de una humana sino…

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrever al patriarca de la familia. Su semblante sereno y vacio logró sorprender a más de uno, especialmente a Esme y Yuly. Ambas crecieron bajo las historias de Ness y su familia, no podían ocultar su sorpresa.

-Tenemos visitas, bienvenidos –su voz salió en automático, ni siquiera había carisma en él. Todos los vieron subir las escaleras y pronto escucharon la puerta de su habitación.

-Él debe ser Carlisle, ¿no? –preguntó Esme con una sonrisa en los labios. –He escuchado tanto sobre él y siento que lo conozco.

-¿Qué otras habilidades poseen? –preguntó Jasper Cullen esta vez, ignorando por completo el comentario de la rubia.

-Bueno, de mi parte no solo puedo curarme, puedo curar a cualquier ser existente sobre esta tierra –susurró Esme sin apartar la mirada de las escaleras.

-Mi nombre es Dominique por si les interesa y puedo leer las mentes –susurró cohibida. –Además puedo ver el futuro, el mío más que nada…

Alice pudo notar la incomodidad de esa chica al aceptar la verdad. Ella más que nadie puede saber lo que se siente conocer su futuro, hay cosas que desearías que jamás sucedieran. Sin embargo, Edward sabía que no era solo eso, jamás había imaginado conocer a un hibrido de esa manera, con capacidades tan fuertes y sorprendentes.

-Mi nombre es Yuly –habló la hermosa morena sentada al lado de Dominique- soy la causante de que, ninguno de ustedes, se diera cuenta de nuestra naturaleza –sus ojos no se apartaban del suelo y menos se conectaban con ninguno de los presentes. –Y mucho más… -susurró antes de levantarse y subir por las escaleras.

-Ya lo verán –advirtió Carl con los ojos cerrados.

Por otro lado, Carlisle se encerró en su habitación, ya sabía que tenía visitas, Edward lo había llamado. Sintió un poco de felicidad al saber que su nieta estaba viva, pero algo muy dentro de él, un sentimiento que no había sentido en todo un siglo o tal vez más, no lo dejaba respirar.

Cuando murió Esme, su esposa y compañera, sintió que una parte grande de su existencia se fue con ella. Tardo muchos años en reponerse y volver al trabajo que tanto le había apasionado. Suspirando, se dejó caer en la silla de su despacho, en esos momentos deseaba poder dormir, ser un humano y olvidarse del mundo por unas cuantas horas.

Su frente pego con fuerza en el frio y solido cristal, su pecho dolía tanto que tal vez, siendo humano, no lo podría soportar. Entonces, todo su cuerpo se tensó, la sensación de sed y ansiedad por la sangre volvía a su cuerpo, después de tanto tiempo volvía a suceder.

Carlisle se levantó de su silla y bajó rápidamente hasta la sala, donde todos estaban sorprendidos al igual que él.

-Edward… Bella, ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó con voz entrecortada.

-No lo sabemos… -respondió Alice de la misma forma, sin embargo, se horrorizó al ver los ojos de Carlisle. –Tus… ojos…

-No son solamente los suyos, los nuestros también –dijo Jessy tranquilamente. –Es una de sus especialidades…

Carlisle sentía como su garganta quemaba, no lo pudo soportar más. Subió las escaleras y buscó el maldito ser que producía ese efecto en su familia, era una tortura. Se detuvo solo a pocos centímetros, donde ella dejaba que todo su poder fluyera. Él no lograba entender como ese ser, aparentemente indefenso, podía hacerle sentir como un demonio.

-Detente –gruñó Carlisle con desespero.

La morena se giró lentamente hasta centrar sus ojos rojos en él. Lentamente dejó caer el manto de sensaciones que los Cullen y él sentían. Ella no los culpaba, era algo que ni ella podía soportar, tenía que hacerlo alejada de sus hermanos para no sentir la necesidad de beber su sangre.

-Disculpe todos los daños que he causado, solo quería hacer una pequeña demostración de mi poder… -susurró cohibida la ojiverde. –Nunca fue mi intención molestar.

Su respuesta sorprendió a Carlisle, jamás había visto una joven con tanta desesperanza y amargura junta. Quiso preguntar el porqué, quiso saber todo de ella, pero al mismo tiempo, no era su asunto. Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de desaparecer nuevamente en su despacho.

**Renesmee**

Cuando sentí la necesidad de tomar sangre, no pude evitar sonreír. La sutileza jamás había sido su amiga, Yuly era muy directa cuando quería mostrar su poder, sin importarle lo que el resto pueda sentir. Me incorporé lentamente mientras recorría, con mis ojos, toda la habitación. No había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma habitación rosa y blanca de hace diez años.

Me levanté por completó y sentí mi estomago rugir, fruncí mis labios y negué con la cabeza. "Necesidades humanas" dije en mi cabeza. Estaba segura que todos habían escuchado mis palabras. Me miré en el espejo y suspiré molesta, ya no tenía la necesidad de ponerme esa capa. La deseché en uno de los rincones de mi cuarto, solté mi cabello y este cayó en hondas sobre mis hombros y espalda.

Salí de mi habitación para detenerme en la de mi abuelo, tenía algo importante que hacer. "No me interrumpan, ni siquiera intenten escuchar" más que una orden, era un favor que le pedía a Yuly. No me detuve a tocar la puerta, costumbres perdidas, después de todo era difícil mantenerlas cuando vivías en un lugar amplio de cuatro paredes, mi caja de cristal.

Mi abuelo, Carlisle Cullen, me miró a los ojos sorprendido. Estaba segura que no esperaba mi presencia, sobre todo, el impacto de verme tan crecida.

-Renesmee… toma asiento –susurró entrecortadamente. Pude sentir un poco de dolor en mi pecho, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo. -¿Qué sucede? –Sí, definitivamente estaba diferente. No era el mismo.

-Abuelo… -esa palabra salió a tropezones de mi boca, pude sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero tenía que ser fuerte. –De seguro se preguntaran porque estamos aquí, ¿verdad?

Como era de esperarse, el asintió y su rostro perfecto se arrugó un poco al fruncir el ceño.

-Bueno, todo estaba normal, ¿sabes? –Referirme a normalidad como muchos la conocían, no era la misma. Mi visión de normalidad era encontrarme encerrada allí. –Los Vulturis nos buscaban solo para buscar información de nosotros y cuando alguien le servía –guarde silencio por unos segundos y me encogí de hombros-, no regresaba jamás.

Podía ver la confusión en su rostro, no entendía mi explicación.

-Yo fui su posesión más valiosa por siete años, poco a poco fueron llegando mis hermanas. Las crié y eduqué como ustedes lo hicieron, al menos lo que recuerdo –le dije dibujando una sonrisa en mis labios. –Intentaron sacar mucha información sobre ustedes, pero Yuly me ayudó muchísimo, ella puede bloquear casi todo y crear ilusiones tan reales que las padeces.

Pude ver, por su expresión, que sabía exactamente quién era.

-Es algo sorprendente su poder… -susurró entre dientes, aun se veía molesto.

-Sí… -me limité a responder, estaba pensando bien que decirle. –Creo que Aro nos soltó porque no sabía de nuestros poderes, solo una cuarta parte de ellos. Sin embargo, él nunca se ha caracterizado por ser piadoso y condescendiente. Nuestra liberación tiene un porqué.

-Entiendo… -susurró desviando su mirada hacia las fotografías de mi abuela. Me sentí tan culpable por su muerte.

-Abuelo… perdóname –susurré, ahora si no ponía resistencia a mis lágrimas. –Sé que es mi culpa que mi abuelita esté muerta… pero yo no quise…

Él seguía siendo tan rápido que me tomó por sorpresa. Sus brazos me tomaban con fuerza mientras me susurraba que no era mi culpa y que estaba feliz de saberme con vida.

Minutos más tarde, bajé a la sala con una sonrisa radiante en mi rostro. Ahora solo faltaba hablar con mis padres y con él; estaba tan deseosa de compartir con Jacob que casi no aguantaba la espera. Cuando llegué a la sala, todos me observaron extrañados y sonrientes al mismo tiempo.

-Pero mírate, ¿acaso no eres un bombón? –Giré los ojos ante las palabras de mi tía Alice y sonreí en respuesta. –Estás preciosa mi niña, no pareces una beba de once años.

-Porque no lo soy, Al. Cronológicamente lo seré, pero mentalmente no –sentencie dejándome caer en las piernas de mis hermanos. –Hola chicos…

Carl y Jessy gruñeron molestos, de seguro había interrumpido su comunicación no verbal.

-Hola, pequeña… -su voz me llevó a niveles incomprensibles de felicidad. Lo extrañé con locura. –Yo también te extrañe, mi niña.

Me precipité con fuerza a sus brazos y él me recibió con delicadeza, dándome un abrazó que tantas veces necesité. En esos años de soledad absoluta, me hicieron falta mis padres, sobre todo mi madre. La amaba tanto y no podía creer que cada año que pasaba, olvidaba un poco más su rostro y su voz. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin mi permiso, estaba tan feliz de volverlo a ver. En este cuadro solo faltaba mi madre.

-Está buscando comida, ustedes necesitan alimentarse y aquí, hace años, no se utiliza –susurró en mi oído como respuesta a mis pensamientos.

"No me gusta que lean mi mente"

Mi padre comenzó a reír antes de encogerse de hombros.

-No lo puedo evitar, pequeña. Pero puedo hacer el intento de ignorarlos –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me giré con gracias para encarar a mis hermanos.

-Dom, ven conmigo… quiero mostrarte la Push –ella gritó emocionada y se acercó a mí dando brinquitos de felicidad. –Los llevaré así porque, la verdad, no se cual es la situación actual con la manada. Al menos, veo que, el tratado está roto –mi padre asintió y eso me dio libertad de salir corriendo por el ventanal seguida de Dom.

Nos adentramos en el bosque a toda velocidad, desde allí, podía escuchar las olas romper en las piedras y la espuma que se hacía en la orilla. Mi sonrisa se amplió cuando sentí su olor, me había encontrado, nunca logré escaparme de él.

-Ness, algo nos sigue –chilló Dom con nerviosismo.

-No es algo, es alguien… no te preocupes, no nos harán daño –hablé en plural porque él no estaba solo.

Me detuve a tan solo metros de la costa y esperé a que ellos se transformaran. Acomodé mi cabello con disimulo, no sabía porque, pero me sentía muy nerviosa. Dominique por su parte, no paraba de mover su pie rápidamente, algo le molestaba.

"¿Qué sucede?" –pregunté confundida en mi mente.

-Nada… solo que… ese olor –la escuché decir por lo bajo, algo le estaba molestando. –No me molesta, solo me atrae –dijo ahogadamente.

-Nessy –olvidé todo lo que había a mi alrededor, ya no habían árboles, ni cielo o tierra, solo él y yo.

Mis ojos se conectaron a los suyos y sentí el impulso de acercarme y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Sin embargo, algo me tenía atada a esa posición y al parecer él se encontraba en la misma posición. Después de lo que pareció ser un siglo, Jacob se acercó a mí lentamente.

-Abrázala ya, hermano, nos tienes en ascuas –dijo Seth con sorna, se estaba burlando de él.

Yo solo pude sonreír y abrazarlo, su comentario me había dado el impulso para hacerlo. Extrañaba su olor, su calor reconfortante… simplemente extrañaba todo de él, pero algo había cambiado. Su toque, para mí, ya no era igual porque guardaba otro significado que estaba segura descubriría muy pronto.

-Te extrañé tanto… -susurré logrando un pequeño gruñido de su parte, mientras asentía secundando mis palabras.

-Yo también, te extrañé… estaba muerto antes que regresaras –tarde solo unos segundos en entenderlo, yo solo pude abrazarlo con más fuerzas, quería que supiera cuanto me había hecho falta.

Al separarnos, ambos teníamos una sonrisa radiante. No recuerdo haberlo visto tan alto y musculoso, tampoco recuerdo que eso me atrajera como lo hace ahora, ¿Qué había cambiado? Escuché a Dom reírse de mis dudas y enarqué una ceja antes de enfrentarla.

-Al menos no me estoy muriendo por un olor que ni siquiera se dé quien es –dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Eso fue muy bajo, Ness –respondió con una sonrisa, no estaba molesta. –Ahora si me disculpas, te reto a ti y a tu lobito a una carrera hacia la costa.

Dom corrió más rápido de lo que había hecho nunca, sin embargo, chocó con Seth. Él no se movió ni un poco, obviamente nuestra fuerza era muy poca si la comparábamos con un vampiro o un hombre lobo.

-Perdón, malditos genes humanos –dijo entre gruñidos haciéndome reír, ella y sus comentarios.

-No te preocupes –aseguró Seth con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Dom lo miró a los ojos y toda expresión de molestia desapareció, dando paso a la sorpresa y a otro sentimiento que no supe identificar. El rostro de Seth no era muy diferente, sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza como si tratara de no sucumbir a ese sentimiento. Entonces, noté como Dominique cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y fruncía el ceño.

-No te creas tan importante –susurró de forma audible. –Me regreso, ya no puedo estar aquí.

Me giré para ver a Jacob sorprendido, algo había pasado que no entendía y conseguiría una explicación a como dé lugar.


End file.
